Twilight and Random
by Radioactive Pumpkin
Summary: Une nouvelle fic' Toilettes. Deux nouvelles dans un lycée de bourgeois. Point final.  PS: Comme on est craignos nous avons décidé qu'ils seraient tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

Une moto grise se gara sur un parking de gravillons blancs soigneusement ratissés devant une espèce d'immense château perdu au milieu de la campagne d'Inverness (ville tout en haut de l'Ecosse, vers le cercle polaire). Bien que les routes menant au château soient soigneusement déblayées, le parc environnant était noyé sous quarante centimètres de neige, à la mi-novembre.

Le château était composé de pas moins de cinq bâtiments. Une grande arche soutenue par deux piliers ornementés spécifiait « Lycée Rosemary McOwel », en français s'il vous plait. Le château avait servit de lycée aux damoiseaux français en 1648. Bien entendu, le lycée avait été refait, et l'on avait installé par exemple l'eau courante et le chauffage (ça peut être utile).

Plusieurs infrastructures sportives étaient dispersées dans le parc. On distinguait, au loin, une piscine couverte, et plusieurs écuries, une carrière enneigée, deux manèges ainsi qu'un grand lac, complètement gelé en cette période de l'année.

Le conducteur de la moto ôta son casque intégral. Des cheveux blonds, mi-longs, séparés par une raie au milieu, tombèrent sur les épaules du jeune Caïus Volturi. Le jeune homme remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, posa son casque intégral sur le siège de sa moto et entreprit de l'attacher à l'emplacement prévu.

C'est ce moment que choisit une voiture noire aux vitres fumées pour se garer sur une place libre non loin du jeune Volturi. Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir spectaculaire, suivie d'une autre aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, sortirent de la voiture. La fille aux cheveux noirs remonta ses lunettes ovales à la monture noire sur son nez pendant que son amie fermait la voiture.

La fille aux cheveux noirs était petite. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante. Vêtue d'une élégante jupe plissée, noire, qui lui arrivait au genou, assortie à une paire de collants en laine et de petites bottines plates, noires également. Elle avait passé un manteau en laine rouge avec un capuchon noir, plissé à la taille, par-dessus son haut. Elle avait une pochette en cuir très élégante à la main, gantée de cuir. Ses cheveux, lisses, étaient laissés libres, mais un serre-tête blanc orné d'une fleur tout aussi blanche décorait sa tête.

Son amie était beaucoup plus décontractée. Et plus grande, aussi. Elle devait faire un mètre soixante-dix. Ses cheveux, roux, étaient attachés en un vague chignon, assortit d'un serre tête bleu, décoré également d'une fleur assortie. Elle portait une veste de working-girl, un pantalon en jean pattes d'ef et une besace bleue en bandoulière.

Caïus attrapa son casque, rangea ses clefs dans la poche intérieure de son blouson et entra dans le château.

Un claquement de talons l'interpela. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas. Son amie la rattrapa par le bras. Caïus se planta sous l'arche et attendit que les deux jeunes filles arrivent à sa hauteur.

-Mes demoiselles, je ne crois pas vous avoir vu avant, constata Caïus.

-Exact. Nous arrivons de Norvège, à vrai dire, déclara le petit chaperon rouge. Je me nomme Cléophée Ferbre et voici mon amie Deïdre Bordalin.

-Enchanté. Je suis Caïus Volturi, délégué des élèves de TES 1.

Cléophée fit un sourire très blanc à Caïus avant de lui demander le chemin du bureau du proviseur. Le blond se proposa pour les accompagner, proposition fortement approuvée par Deïdre, qui redoutait visiblement le sens de l'orientation de Cléophée.

Ladite tira la langue à son amie qui sourit en retour. Les deux jeunes filles ôtèrent leurs manteaux et suivirent Caïus dans le dédale de couloirs en marbre. Le jeune homme les laissa devant une massive porte en bois, avec pour prétexte de fuite des formulaires à récupérer pour le bal de Noël, dans un mois.

Deïdre frappa à la porte pendant que son amie regardait le jeune blond partir. Une voix sèche leur ordonna d'entrer.

Le proviseur était un petit homme sec, vêtu sobrement de gris. Il avait un petit bouc et ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante-cinq. Le teint pâle et les cheveux poivre et sel, l'homme ne devait pas avoir plus de cinquante-cinq ans. Il sourit brièvement à la vue des deux jeunes filles.

-Mesdemoiselles Ferbre et Bordalin, exact ?

-Précisément, monsieur le proviseur, acquiesça Deïdre.

-Alors… vous aviez choisi la filière Economique et Sociale, exact ? Vous êtes en TES 1.

-Très bien, monsieur le proviseur.

-Je compte sur vous pour être exemplaires, mesdemoiselles, prévint le proviseur. Notre lycée ne conserve que le meilleur.

-Cela coule de source, répondit Cléophée avec un léger sourire.

-Vos délégués vous mettront au courant de tout. Voici vos emplois du temps, vos uniformes, et vos carnets, à remplir dans les plus brefs délais. Rendez-vous en cours à partir de cet après-midi. Voilà les clés de votre dortoir. Vous le partagez avec Miss Swann.

-Très bien, monsieur. Au revoir !

Les deux jeunes filles ressortirent du bureau du proviseur et Cléophée pouffa.

-Qu'est ce qu'il est petit !

-J'affirme, répondit Deïdre. Plus petit que toi, faut l'faire…

Cléophée donna une pichenette à son amie qui intercepta sa main. Un jeune homme brun, au teint mat et aux cheveux en brosse, dérapa au coin du couloir pour continuer son sprint devant le bureau de proviseur et se cacher dans un renfoncement du mur.

-Vous ne m'avez pas vu, dit-il, à peine essoufflé.

Les deux jeunes filles, intriguées, acquiescèrent. Un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivre apparut à l'angle du couloir, le visage figé en un masque de froide résolution.

-Jacob Black, je sais que tu es là, dit-il. Sort de ton coin, on peut pas se battre devant chez le proviseur.

Cléophée et Deïdre fixaient le jeune roux d'un air frais et éveillé. La rousse flamboyante, si elle n'avait pas porté le carton contenant leurs uniformes, aurait croisé les bras. Par contre, elle ne se priva pas de hausser un sourcil, réflexe qu'elle avait quand quelque chose la blasait.

Son amie, quand à elle, eut un sourire moqueur et rabaissant, pour la même cause que son amie.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard complice, comprenant qu'elles avaient eu exactement le même opinion.

-Mais qu'ils sont peu raffinés, lâcha Cléophée à voix haute, sans se soucier de la réaction des deux hommes.

-Et en plus, on ne se bat pas dans ses conditions… Non mais franchement, on ORGANISE les duels avant, merde quoi ! Il faut que ça se fasse dans les règles de l'art ! renchérit Déïdre en soupirant, son carton dans les bras.

Le dénommé Jacob Black et l'autre homme aux cheveux cuivrés dévisagèrent Cléo et Dy' avec un air plutôt étonné (même très étonné) et avaient l'air de même en oublier leur conflit. Les deux filles eurent un rire sarcastique et bref, avec une synchronisation étonnante, leur regard moqueur étant presque hostile.

-Ma chewie, fit Cléo en tendant sa main vers son amie, monseigneur le proviseur nous a sommées de ne revenir en cours que cet après-midi ! Laissons les rustres s'entre-tuer et rentrons !

-Bonne idée, souffla « Chéwie » avec lassitude.

La rousse tourna brièvement son regard vers les hommes et leur adressa un regard insignifiant. Cléophée sourit discrètement, en lissant les plis de sa jupe avec un geste souple de la main, et remonta ses lunettes ovales.

-Si vous tenez vraiment à vous battre, faites-le à une heure appropriée et dans un lieu approprié. Genre, la forêt après les cours, dit-elle.

Et sur ce, les deux filles descendirent les escaliers. Discutant de tout et rien, mais surtout de rien, elles sortirent du bâtiment sans se perdre, grâce aux panneaux qui indiquaient la sortie. Elles traversèrent la cour enneigée

A DEUX HEURES :

Dréïde et Cléophée marchèrent d'un pas pressé vers le bâtiment, comme tous les élèves, évitant avec agilité les éclaboussures que s'envoyaient des garçons (évidemment) qui devaient trouver ce passe-temps des plus intelligemment distrayants.

Dans le bâtiment, il faisait plutôt chaud, alors Déïdre se dépêcha d'ôter son écharpe en grosse laine grise, et vérifia vite fait au toucher si sa coiffure n'était pas défaite. Cléophée semblait réfléchir à où pouvait se trouver la salle, et s'apprêta à s'engager dans un couloir. Mais Déïdre la retint, ne se fiant pas au sens de l'orientation de son amie, et se dirigea plutôt vers un plan, qui semblait être le plan de l'école, accroché sur un mur près de l'entrée principale.

-Nous avons cours d'Anglais en premier, fis remarquer Chléo. Salle B308.

-Le bâtiment est grand, et la salle est plutôt loin. On a trois minutes avant la sonnerie, j'ai repéré où elle était. Allons-y !

Une fois arrivées dans la Salle (elles étaient en avance, et seulement trois élèves étaient présents), Déïdre et Cléophée allèrent se présenter au professeur d'Anglais, M. Lanbelme.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Nous sommes nouvelles dans cet établissement depuis ce matin. Je suis Déïdre Borbalin.

-Et je suis Cléophée Ferbre, enchaina la petite aux cheveux noirs.

-Ah bon, eh bien, je vois… Bienvenue dans l'établissement, et je vous souhaite de vous y plaire. Mais je ne peux absolument pas vous accepter en classe si vous n'avez pas de note de la part du proviseur. Sinon, je risque d'avoir des ennuis avec…

-Nous comprenons ! intervint rapidement Cléophée en brandissant un petit bout de papier déchiré où y était inscrit un mot de l'écriture griffonnée du proviseur. Tenez, voilà le mot, mais rendez-le nous, nous en avons besoin pour les autres cours.

-Ah ! Bien, merci… bougonna le Professeur, sûrement très déçu de ne pas avoir pu infliger à un élève de plus une humiliation ou une punition excessive. . Asseyez-vous, alors, mesdemoiselles ! Qu'attendez-vous ?

Le professeur s'installa, enlevant ses horribles lunettes rouge criardes en plastique. Il avait un ventre bedonnant, et un T-shirt informe, avec un Sweet de bonne marque, cher, mais qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Ses cheveux gras étaient coupés à la David Guetta. On voyait directement le genre de personne qu'il était.

Déïdre et Cléophée allèrent s'installer à la même table, une table proche du mur. Elles n'aimaient pas être au milieu.

Les deux filles examinèrent les élèves présents de la classe. L'un d'entre eux était familier. Blond, posé. Elles l'avaient vu le matin, et il les avait menées jusqu'au bureau du proviseur.

L'autre, était l'élève qui s'était caché de l'homme aux cheveux cuivre. Il rigolait avec son ami, qui avait lui aussi la peau mate mais qui était plus petit et moins musclé. Jacob Black était assis sur la table, dos au professeur, les pieds sur sa chaise.

-Monsieur Black ! Veuillez vous installer de manière convenable, ou vous aurez droit aux verbes irréguliers ! brailla M. Lanbelme de son bureau. Vous allez penser à moi ce week-end !

Black se leva, et alla s'installer derrière Déïdre et Cléophée, après avoir lancé un regard complice à son ami qui le suivit.

Le jeune homme blond était assit au deuxième rang de la rangée du milieu. Ses affaires étaient déjà soigneusement sorties et disposées sur sa table. Il avait étendu ses longues jambes sous sa table et avait croisé les chevilles et les bras. Il observa les deux jeunes filles, puis jeta un coup d'œil au professeur avant de lever les yeux au plafond. Il articula nettement sur ses jolies lèvre un « faites gaffe, il est hyper-lourd », ce qui fit sourire Cléophée qui était la plus proche du rang central.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'y font les autres là ? demanda Mr Lanbelme, dans un langage soutenu.

-Ils sèchent ! pouffa l'ami de Black, derrière les deux filles.

-Monsieur Ataera ! Deux fois les verbes irréguliers !

-Mais… j'ai rien fait ! s'exclama Quil.

Déïdre adressa eut un regard légèrement moqueur à l'intention du professeur qui ne le remarqua absolument pas. Elle donna un coup de coude à Cléophée qui lui sourit en retour, et eut un rire silencieux, bref, et méprisant.

-Wouhou ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va s'amuser, ricana Dy' en se balançant sur sa chaise.

-Je feel l'amusement moi aussi, répondit Cléo'.

Dy' fit un sourire narquois, et sortit son cahier de brouillon de sa besace. Elle en déchira discrètement une feuille et la plia en quatre

Elle écrit sur la feuille soigneusement coupée « Le gars l'Oréal Paris je crois qu'il est réglo'… Et les deux branquignols derrière aussi, je crois. A voir ! »

-Eh ! s'indigna Quil en lisant le bout de papier par-dessus l'épaule de Dy'.

Black rit en essayant d'être discret pour ne pas attirer l'intention du prof.

-Faites gaffe, souffla-t-il à vois basse, Si vous vous faites prendre, c'est les deux heures de colle tous les jours pendant une semaine assurées !

-Pas d'soucis ! La reine de la feinte c'est bien Déïdre ! répondit à vois basse Cléophée, avec même un brin de fierté dans la voix, qui eut don de faire sourire son amie rousse.

-Et de l'art du Duel, rajouta Jacob qui n'avait sûrement pas oublié les remarques du matin, mais qui n'avait pas l'air vexé du tout.

Dy' ricana telle la psychopathe qu'elle était (vous savez, ce rire silencieux et presque sadique qui fait flipper) tandis que Lanbelme guettait le reste de la classe. Celle-ci arriva avec la grâce, la discrétion, et la légèreté d'un troupeau de gnous. D'ailleurs, les retardataires, c'est-à-dire les 25 autres personnes de la classe se firent bien enguirlander par le professeur qui les menaçait de verbes irréguliers et d'un avenir peu radieux. Mais les élèves avaient l'air d'avoir l'habitude, et s'asseyaient en ricanant, certains jetant des coups d'œil curieux à Déïdre et Cléophée qui attendaient le commencement du cours (qui devait être entamé depuis déjà dix minutes) en se souriant d'un air complice.

-BON ! Je fais l'appelle ! prévint le professeur en posant brutalement son gros livre mal organisé sur son bureau mal rangé. ACROFT LUBIN !

-IIIIIIIIHRE ! fit le dénommé Lubin en agitant la main.

-Et c'est partit pour vingt minutes d'appel, soupira Caïus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et Caïus eut bien raison. D'ailleurs, cette remarque de la part du jeune homme avait eut don de faire rire Cléophée, de son rire subtil et discret. Malgré que leurs noms de famille commencent par un « F » et un « B », Dréïde et Cléophée furent appelée en dernière, les professeurs n'ayant pas encore modifié les listes.

Après l'Appel, le professeur parla des inscriptions au Festival de fin d'année, une fête pour tous les élèves, consacrée à exposer les dons de certains élèves s'étant inscrits. Cela pouvait être dans tous les domaines, et si on recevait un prix, l'année qui suivait celle-ci, on avait la possibilité de créer un club ou un groupe.

Dy', fut pour une fois attentive au cours, cette partie l'intéressant un peu. Elle cherchait, justement, à former un groupe de musique. C'était une bonne opportunité ! Elle espérait au moins que dans cette école, il n'y avait pas que des élèves fans de R'n'B et de Rap.

Ensuite, M Lanbelme débuta un petit discours d'un quart d'heure sur l'économie et les traders, ainsi que les raisons pour lesquelles l'anglais était la meilleure matière scolaire au monde.

Donc, le vrai cours commença à dix minutes de la sonnerie. Cléophée et Déïdre furent bien étonnées de voir à quel point le cours avait stagné depuis la rentrée. Ils n'en étaient qu'à la page 10 du livre. Un élève lu le texte avec peine, fronçant les sourcils, se concentrant pour lire un petit paragraphe. Dy' soupira et croisa les bras.

La classe eut seulement le temps de noter la date, que la sonnerie retentit, et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires en quatrièmes vitesse et sortirent le plus rapidement de la salle, presque en se bousculant tellement ils avaient envie d'en finir avec ce cours des plus horribles, ennuyeux, soporifiques et agaçants.


	2. Chapter 2

Cléophée sortit son emploi du temps avec un grand geste, manquant d'éborgner quelqu'un, pour constater que l'heure suivante serait occupée par l'option musique, que les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas prise. Elles décidèrent donc de migrer en direction du foyer des lycéens.

Ledit foyer était au premier étage. C'était une salle plutôt spacieuse, avec un sol en marbre, sur lequel étaient disposés d'épais tapis en laine, dans les teintes de rouge/bordeaux. Quelques lycéens travaillaient sur des tables de bois massif, dispersées dans la salle. Trois canapés étaient disposés autour de la cheminée, dans laquelle brûlait un feu de bois. Quelques petites bibliothèques étaient collées aux murs, et des livres traînaient un peu partout. Dans un coin, un micro-onde côtoyait un frigo chromé et quelques plans de travail, ainsi qu'une machine à café et d'une multitude de tasses, de soucoupes et de sucres solides, dans un grand saladier.

Jacob Black les avait précédées et squattait le rebord de la cheminée avec ses amis, tous aussi Indiens que lui.

-Hey, girls, come !

Cléophée et son amie haussèrent les sourcils simultanément et modifièrent leur cap pour se diriger vers les Indiens.

-Alors, il est relou Lanbelme hein ? demanda Black avec un grand sourire.

-Fortement, acquiesça Cléophée en s'asseyant sur un des canapés anciens. Votre machine à café est sympa ou elle est galère ?

-Spèce d'accro à la caféine va, critiqua Déïdre.

-M… moi ? Jamais ! s'exclama Cléophée, faussement choquée.

Déïdre soupira avec un sourire en coin, et rit. D'ailleurs, son rire fut vite accompagné des Indiens.

-Alors ça va, intervint Black avec un sourire discret sur les lèvres, On est « réglo ».

-Bof, j'suis pas sûre. Z'avez surtout l'air de branquignols pas nets, de loin, répliqua Déïdre.

-Sûr que comparés au "perfect blond prefect", on ira pas loin, ricana Jacob.

Déïdre et Cléophée tournèrent d'un mouvement complètement synchronisé leur regard vers Caïus Volturi qui lisait un gros bouquin visiblement vieux et poussiéreux. Il semblait complètement absorbé et plongé dans sa lecture, de manière si intense qu'il fronçait les sourcils, et articulait les paroles du livre. Cléophée et Déïdre sourirent.

-Ben franchement, moi j'le trouve cool ! C'est vrai, quoi, merde ! Combien d'élèves perdraient leur temps quitte à être en retard en cours pour accompagner des nouvelles chez le proviseur ? le défendit Dy' en croisant les bras, le sourire aux lèvres

-Oui, et puis franchement aussi, je trouve qu'il ne se rabaisse pas au niveau de certaines personnes qui, au lieu de se poser, de lire un livre et de faire des choses intelligentes, cherchent des noises à tout le monde !

-Et puis, il est siiiiiii mignon, soupira Dy' en faisant mine de s'éventer.

-Héééééé ! répliqua son amie en lui collant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Pardoooon ! gloussa la rousse flamboyante en jetant d'un geste souple de la tête une mèche de cheveux qui s'étaient détachée du chignon derrière son épaule.

-J'aime pas quand tu fais la dinde Dy', ça me perturbe...

Déïdre quitta son gloussement pour son ricanement psychopathe habituel, et s'étira un peu, le cours précédent l'ayant complètement anesthésié. Une heure de pause. Bien ! Idéal, disons. Restant toujours debout, la rouquine scruta le lieu, examinant les motifs régnant dans la salle.

Cléophée, elle, regardait le jeune Volturi discrètement, se posant sans doutes aucuns multiples questions sur sa vie, sa personnalité, ses goûts, ses relations, étouétouh…

Black, sûrement un peu déstabilisé par les réactions des filles par rapport à sa remarque avait cligné des yeux, et légèrement bégayé, mais heureusement pour lui, ce ne fut que ses amis qui avaient remarqué son bégaiement.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient bien aussi surpris que lui. Ils n'avaient jamais dû être contredits, et surtout par des filles, qui de plus avaient leur âge, et étaient même dans sa classe. Mais Black se rattrapa bien vite, car il récupéra son grand sourire chaleureux et blanc.

-Donc, vous venez d'où, exactement ? Si vous étiez dans une autre école aux alentours de la ville on vous aurait au moins croisé, remarqua-t-il en interrogeant Déïdre du regard.

-On vient de Norvège, répondit la rousse en tournant son regard vers Chléophée qui venait à peine de quitter le jeune Volturi des yeux.

-Et c'est cool, la Norvège ?

-Ouais… il fait froid mais on s'amuse bien, répondit Déïdre.

-Mais attend ! C'est trop coule quand y fait froid ! répliqua son amie.

Cléo' se leva, traversa la pièce et mit la machine à café en route.

-Droguée ! s'exclama Dy' à travers la pièce.

-Ca vaaaa, c'est que ma troisième tasse aujourd'hui ! se défendit son amie en remontant ses lunettes et en revenant vers eux avec une tasse et une soucoupe en porcelaine avec une petite cuillère et un sucre.

Elle sourit, et prit une rapide gorgée de café qui était encore brûlant. La rousse regarda par la fenêtre d'un air monotone. La pluie, ce n'était pas son truc. Elle préférait quand il neigeait. Le jour de la mort de sa mère, la ville avait été presque inondée tellement il avait plu. La lycéenne soupira, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de Cléophée qui soufflait sur son café pour qu'il refroidisse. Déïdre se reprit et lui adressa un sourire.

-Breeeeeefeuh… souffla Dy' en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel s'était installé Cléo'.

-Brefeuh ? demanda Jacob.

-Mouais… Bref, quoi, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête mollement, regardant le sol d'un air vide.

-Bois du café, c'est bon pour le moral ! s'exclama joyeusement Cléo'.

Déïdre fit la moue et tira la langue.

-Mon moral va parfaitement bien ! Et j'ai horreur de la caféine… Ca me rend frétillante et pathétiquement dindouille.

C'est ce moment là que choisis « le perfect blond » comme le nommait Jacob pour s'approcher des filles un sourire amical aux lèvres. Il avait toujours son gros livre à la main.

-Mesdemoiselles, dit-il avec courtoisie, si vous avez une quelconque question ou demande, ou encore si vous avez besoin de rattraper certains cours, vous pouvez me demander quand vous le souhaitez, je suis à votre disposition. Il est de mon devoir de délégué de m'occuper des nouveaux venus.

-Bien sur, répondit Cléophée avec son sourire Colgate sincère n°1. C'est très aimable à toi.

Déïdre sourit rien que légèrement, et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Après s'être reçu un regard peu agréable de la part de Jacob, il se racla la gorge avec dignité.

-Et si vous avez des problèmes avec certains élèves, car ils ne sont pas tous fréquentables dans cette école, prévenez-moi.

Et il partit la tête haute, après avoir jeté un regard méprisant à Black.

-La classe, fit remarquer Déïdre en donnant un coup de coude à Cléophée.

-Totaaaale, poursuivit son amie.

Black se tut, ne quittant pas la porte par laquelle était sortie Volturi des yeux. Déïdre rit et tourna sa tête vers Jacob. Quelque chose l'intriguait et elle voulait absolument avoir des réponses nettes à ses questions.

-Hum… Tout à l'heure… C'était qui, au juste, le mec roux ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez vous battre ? demanda-t-elle curieusement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Le chéri de ma meilleure amie, répondit-il.

Dréïde ricana de son air psychopathe, et se leva. Elle avait un don pour deviner les choses avec quelques renseignements. Mais bon, dans le cas de Jacob, pas mal de personnes auraient pu deviner ce qui se passait.

-Et il te reproche de trop lui tourner autour, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Elle serait pour toi plus qu'une meilleure amie ?

-Mais comment t'as deviné ? ironisa Black.

-Je suis un Génie, se vanta Dréïde en s'affalant un peu sur le fauteuil et en écrasant les genoux de la pauvre Cléophée qui buvait tranquillement son café mais qui cependant ne dit rien et ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie.

-Hiiiiiiin... râla ladite amie. Léssemouatrankillle...

-Rêve, mon amour! Tu me dois bien ça! répondit Cléophée.

Cléo' déposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse et posa ses pieds à côté. Dréïde, elle, avait jeté un coup d'œil à Jacob qui semblait maintenant renfrogné. Il avait baissé les yeux, froncé les sourcils, et croisait les bras. L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dy'.

-Han ! Il bouuuuude ! Comme c'est choupinou ! gloussa-t-elle en se rasseyant correctement, un air narquois et gentiment moqueur sur les yeux.

-Gnagna, répliqua Jacob.

-Ben moi, déclara Cléo', je vais lire un truc.

-Hors sujeeeet, chantonna D'y.

Cléo' regarda son ami d'un air blasé et soupira.

-C'est vrai que l'effet même de respirer la caféine est dangereux, pour elle... Je veux pas voir le résultat si elle en boit.

Et la lycéenne aux cheveux noirs trottina vers une bibliothèque au hasard, et connaissant Cléo', elle mettrait bien une demi heure à chercher un livre. Effectivement, Déïdre était heureuse et frétillante à cause de l'odeur du café de son amie. Ce qui, la connaissant, était plutôt flippant.

Le silence s'installa alors entre Déïdre et Jacob. La rousse s'assit correctement dans le fauteuil de Cléo', et regarda les flammes dans la cheminée. Quand elle était avec une personne en face à face, sa capacité à faire la conversation était considérablement diminuée, et elle se contentait de se taire et d'attendre que quelque chose se passe. La jeune fille observait le bois qui se consumait, comme si c'était un passe-temps des plus passionnants. Soudain, un livre entra en contact avec l'arrière de sa tête.

-On ne t'a jamais donné de cours de conversation, toi, déclara Cléo' en s'asseyant sur un des canapés.

Déïdre ne répondit pas, ayant à peine regardé son amie. Elle était trop attirée par les flammes qui "dansaient" et frétillaient toutes ensemble dans la cheminée. Son regard (très, très, très) bleu était presque inexpressif tellement elle était à fond dans sa contemplation.

-C'est le café qui fait ça, expliqua Cléo' aux Indiens. Elle frétille tel un jeune faon et puis tout de suite après, elle se transforme en dépressive de la vie.

-J'suis paaaaas une dépressive de la vie! C'est mon instinct artistique qui est déclenché et ma philosophie du monde, alors tu vois, j'suis un peu... plus calme que d'habitude? tenta-elle de développer en hésitant.

-Pareil, répliqua l'autre en ouvrant son bouquin poussiéreux.

Déîdre soupira et se frotta les yeux.

Une fraction de seconde après, Jacob se tendit et avait décroisé les bras, fixant une personne qui venait d'arriver avec anxiété.

-Ah merde… avait-il lâché entre ses dents.

Le roux du matin débarquait dans le foyer, et tenait une fille par la main. Sûrement la meilleure amie dont Jacob avait parlé. Le couple se dirigea vers nous. L'homme aux cheveux cuivres affichait un regard plutôt colérique et mécontent, marchant rapidement en faisait de grands pas vers Jacob, trainant presque la brunette par la manche. Celle-ci, exaspéré, mais aussi visiblement inquiète essayait tant bien que mal de le suivre.

-Black ! interpela le roux en s'arrêtant devant Jacob.

-Enchanté, ironisa Jacob, tu dois être Edward Cullen.

-Cesse de faire le niais et écoute-moi attentivement…

-Edward, intervint la brunette en se plaçant devant lui, Ne soit pas aussi rustre ! Fais au-moins un effort pour l'ignorer ! Vous me ferez du mal si vous vous battez !

-Comme c'est romantique, soupira Cléo' en tournant une page de son livre.

Dy' ricana et s'attira un regard agacé de Cullen. Pas facilement impressionnable, la rouquine se leva, et répondit par un regard méprisant et rabaissant.

-Oh ! Voyons, cher camarade roux comme moi… Tu ne vas pas faire honte à notre si belle couleur de cheveux en perdant ton sang-froid et en te battant. Ce serait un déshoneur pour toi, pour moi, et pour tous les red hairs de la planète ! plaisanta Déïdre.

Jacob ignora complètement l'intervention des deux filles, et se plaça devant Cullen, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

-On ne se bat pas dans le foyer, prévint quelqu'un. Volturi va vous décapiter !

-La ferme, Jasper ! ordonna un autre lycéen. Quinze livres sur Ed' !

-Pari non tenu, Volty' va les tuer dès qu'il va revenir.

-T'es pas drôle, Jaja !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Emmett !

Les deux combattants, la brunette et Dy' se dévisageaient toujours devant la cheminée. Cléophée était absorbée par son livre à tel point qu'elle commençait à se manger le pouce.

Le Jacob qui, une quinzaine de minutes en arrière aurait rigolé, grogna, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de regarder Dréïde, qui essayait seulement de calmer le jeu avec humour. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, et avança encore vers le groupe composé de Black, Cullen, et la brunette.

Cléophée leva les yeux vers son amie, sauta du canapé et se dirigea rapidement vers la rousse. Un silence de plomb régnait dans le foyer.

-Je vous déconseille grandement de faire ça, surtout ici, marmonna Dy', avec son ton glacial, se faisant presque hostile.

-Ma chéwie, intervint Cléophée avec un sourire forcé, évitons de nous impliquer là-dedans, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, et je ne veux pas que tu en aies.

Déïdre serra la mâchoire et hocha la tête. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé, et attrapa sa besace qui trainait sur le sol juste à côté. Elle passa la bandoulière sur son épaule, et suivit Cléophée jusqu'à la sortie. Mais avant de quitter la salle, elle regarda le groupe.

-La sonnerie va retentir dans deux minutes. Ce n'est pas le moment idéal. Et ouis, franchement, quel intérêt d'utiliser les poings avant même d'avoir essayé dans discuter avec calme et discipline ? lança-t-elle au groupe avant de disparaitre avec Cléophée dans « la profondeur des couloirs ».

Les deux filles marchèrent quelques minutes dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la salle de maths. Quand Cléophée fut sûre qu'elles ne seraient entendues de personne, elle rit aux éclats, tandis que Dréïde haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle à la scène qui s'était passée au foyer.

-La tête qu'a faite Cullen quand tu t'es incrustée en rabâchant sur l'art du combat, s'esclaffa-t-elle en brandissant le livre poussiéreux qu'elle avait emprunté au foyer.

Elle rangea ledit bouquin poussiéreux dans son sac à dos qu'elle portait sur une seule épaule (le pouvoir de la légèreté).

Le légendaire sens de l'orientation de Déïdre fit qu'elles ne se perdirent pas (aussi grâce aux plans du lycée affichés à intervalles réguliers). Elles arrivèrent avec succès en A206, et attendirent devant la porte que la sonnerie retentisse.

Le préfet blond arriva bien entendu en avance, les bras pleins d'une liasse de feuilles, et sa sacoche de cuir pendue à son épaule.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Cléo' en désignant les feuilles.

-Les prospectus pour bal de Noël, répondit obligeamment Caïus.

-Ah ? Vous faites un bal à Noël ? s'étonna Dy'. A Tromso, ils n'en faisaient pas.

-Et oui, nous, on a un bal à Noël. Et les préfets doivent obligatoirement avoir une cavalière… je suis préfet et j'ai horreur de danser.

-Moi aussi, j'ai horreur de danser, affirma Déïdre. Je me sens stupide.

-J'adore ça, moi, s'étonna Cléophée.

-Oui mais toi, tu fais de la danse classique, et t'as prit des cours de valse quand t'étais tiote.

-Mouais mais bon, c'est étonnant que tu n'aimes pas danser… Pourtant, la musique et le rythme c'est vachement ton truc, et tu joues de la guitare, du violon, du piano et de la batterie comme une déesse, fit remarquer Cléo' en croisant les bras et en levant pensivement les yeux au ciel.

-Tu fais de la musique ? demanda Caïus en souriant.

-Mouais, répondit la rousse en souriant, assez fière quand même d'avoir ce talent.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à monter un groupe ou à prendre l'option musique ?

-Nan, je me méfie des options musique. Et je voulais monter un groupe, mais je me méfie AUSSI des goûts musicaux de certains élèves. J'ai peur de ne tomber que sur des fans de Rap, de R'n'B et compagnie

Cléophée rit, en se remémorant comment Déïdre avait remballé, déjà un bout de temps en arrière, quand elles avaient eu douze ans, une fille qui se vantait d'avoir reçu un autographe de Lorie (qui ne chantait pas de R'n'B, mais c'était nul quand même).

D'ailleurs, elle remballait toutes les personnes qui citaient ou parlaient de R'b'B. C'était une musique qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle se transformait en schizophrène quand elle en écoutait.

-Au fait ! s'exclama Caïus. J'ai les clés de votre chambre.

Le jeune homme galéra quelques minutes à la recherche des clés de la chambre des deux filles qu'il confondit avec celles de sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Jasper Cullen et Seth Clearwather, puis avec celles de sa moto, avant de finir par trouver le trousseau de trois clés qu'il tendit aux jeunes filles.

-Pour l'instant vous êtes deux, mais y'aura peut-être d'autres filles qui arriveront en court d'année.

-OK ! Merci ! répondit Cléophée en se saisissant du trousseau.

Elle se battit quelques instants avec l'anneau du porte-clé, avant de tendre, victorieuse, une clé à Dy'. Elle rangea les deux autres dans la poche frontale de son sac, et la sonnerie retentit.

La professeur de maths, petite, aux cheveux grisonnants et un visage faisant penser à celui d'une vieille chouette ouvrit la porte. Elle n'avait pas l'air très motivée pour faire les cours, mais adressa un sourire forcé tout de même aux deux filles qui la saluèrent poliment en retour.

-Ah, les nouvelles. Bon, j'imagine que vous êtes au courant du principal et que le professeur d'anglais vous a présentées.

-A vrai dire, on est au courant du principal, mais le professeur d'anglais ne nous a pas présentées, répondit Cléophée avec courtoisie.

Caïus sourit, et avec un léger rire, intervint dans la conversation.

-Je m'en occuperai au début du cours, madame, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil aux filles qui sourirent en retour.

-Très bien. Bon, les autres sont comme d'habitude en retard… Commencez à vous installer, je les attends ici, décida la prof de maths en laissant les trois élèves passer.

Dy' et Cléo' remarquèrent que l'odeur dans la salle n'était pas des plus agréables. Elles s'assirent à côté, à une place près du radiateur que leur avait indiquée la prof. et attendirent les retardataires. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Déïdre chercha Jacob des yeux.

Quand elle le vit, elle remarqua que celui-ci était toujours aussi mécontent et renfrogné. La rousse lui indiqua un regard interrogateur, et il lui répondit d'un simple signe de main, avec un léger sourire forcé.

Caïus fit brièvement mais correctement la présentation de Déïdre et Cléophée qui s'étaient levées et placées devant le tableau. Certains élèves souriaient, repensant sûrement à leur intervention au foyer. Ensuite, elles retournèrent à leur bureau, toujours en souriant.

Déïdre et Cléophée furent surprises à quel point le cours de maths était bordélique au niveau des élèves. Ils chahutaient, se parlaient sans même chuchoter, s'envoyaient des gommes, et des stylos. Ils s'intéressaient à tout, sauf, au cours. La prof. de maths avait semblé complètement abandonner l'espoir d'avoir un cours normale.

Ca faisait trois mois qu'elle essayait, et elle s'était résignée. Les deux filles découvrirent aussi que la classe en question était minable et peuplée de beaucoup de mauvais éléments, notamment Julietta, une fille qui avait l'air de tout le temps faire la gueule, qui passait son temps à insulter les autres, qui crachait, parlait comme une racaille et émettait constamment des bruits de succion. Il y avait aussi Victorum, qui se croyait très malin, fin, subtil, drôle, intelligent, mais qui avait des notes minables et un humour vaseux et peu recherché. Bastinio qui passait son temps à dire « Mais vas-y c'est pas moi madame » et cherchait toujours des excuses bidons et ne fichait rien en classe. Et autre, d'ailleurs, entre dindes gloussantes, garces et pestes, Déïdre et Cléophée allaient avoir du boulot pour le remballage.

Et dans tout ça, le pauvre Caïus complètement désespéré, avait un air de pitié pour la prof, et faisait de son mieux pour recadrer la classe comme il le pouvait, et aidait à faire avancer le cours. Les deux filles avaient presque pitié pour eux. Comme ils devaient se sentir seuls…

-Ces gens sont des cas impénétrables pour la science, soupira Cléo'.

-J'affirme, marmonna Caïus.

L'énigme de la science suprême, Tibalt, assis derrière les deux jeunes filles, commença à chanter à voix haute.

-Dy', my heart, tu ne voudrais pas par exemple lui faire manger une prise de quelque sport violent ? demanda Cléo'.

-Je voudrais bien, mais en dehors du cours… parce que là, je ne voudrais pas rajouter du bordel dans cette classe…

Les deux jeunes filles et Caïus, résignés, attendirent la fin du cours. La sonnerie fit retentir son chant divin vingt minutes plus tard. Les élèves fuirent tous à la vitesse de la lumière.


	3. Chapter 3

Cléo', Dy' et Caïus saluèrent poliment la pauvre professeur et commencèrent à se diriger vers le bâtiment de l'internat. Caïus se dirigea vers le foyer pour y déposer les prospectus, et Déïdre guida Cléo' vers leur chambre. Il s'avéra qu'elle était au fond du bâtiment, dans la tour octogonale qui ornait le château.

C'était une chambre prévue pour trois, visiblement. Elle était dans les tons ocre et sable, avec de charmants meubles en vieux bois. Le sol était couvert d'une épaisse moquette prune. Trois des murs étaient creusés de manière à former des alcôves, cachées par des rideaux ocre rouge. Derrière, des lits encastrés dans le mur avait l'air fort confortables, et étaient couverts de parures brodées à l'emblème du lycée, à savoir un cheval cabré, rouge, écrasant un serpent sous ses sabots (« ça va être sympa de dormir avec ça sur ton lit », critiqua Cléophée). Des placards étaient encastrés dans les murs latéraux. D'un côté, ils étaient cachés par un rideau de la même teinte que celui qui cachait l'alcôve, et de l'autre, ils étaient visiblement destinés à recevoir les manuels et autres affaires de cours, si l'on en croyait la tonne de manuels déposés sur l'étagère à hauteur d'épaule. Les malles des deux jeunes filles étaient déposées au centre de la chambre, près de la grande table.

Le mur qui n'était pas creusé en une alcôve avait une porte menant à la spacieuse salle de bain, dotée d'une immense cabine de douche, et de plusieurs lavabos agrémentés de placards et de grand miroir, ainsi que d'une tablette, avec des verres ornementés.

Les filles déballèrent leurs affaires. Les vêtements furent soigneusement rangés dans les placards, et les affaires scolaires entreposées sur les étagères. Les trente-deux milles objets high-tech et leurs câbles USB furent déposés sur la table centrale le temps du démêlage des câbles (et oui), puis entreposés sur les étagères scolaires.

Comme elles n'avaient rien à faire du touuuuut dans leur chambre, les filles décidèrent d'aller jeter un œil dans le salon commun des filles. Il était au bout des couloirs du bâtiment, après toutes les chambres (complètement à l'opposé de la leur, quoi).

Elles ouvrirent les portes, et furent étonnées du nombre de filles, qui squattaient. Le salon était un peu disposé comme dans le foyer, sauf que les bibliothèques étaient complètement absentes, qu'il y avait plus de coussins, des rideaux, et une chaîne Hi-Fi avec des tonnes de Cds, rangés n'importe comment. Cléo', qui était maniaque du rangement, fronça le nez. Les couleurs de la salle étaient aussi plus claires.

Quand Cléo' et Dy' étaient entrées dans la pièce, elles s'étaient attiré le regard snob de certaines filles, qui continuèrent à discuter entre elles. Déïdre s'était directement dirigées vers la Hi-Fi et les disques, pour voir un peu le choix de musique. Mais, vision d'horreur pour notre protagoniste, les étagères étaient remplies de R'n'B et de mauvaise PoP en tous genres. La rousse eut une mine dégoutée, et lâcha un petit « Beurk » inaudible, avant de rejoindre Cléophée qui cherchait avec peine un endroit libre pour s'asseoir. Malheureusement, tout les fauteuils, canapés, et même les tables étaient occupées, et pas une des élèves avaient daigné les accueillir, aller vers elles ou essayé de faire la conversation.

Avec un soupir, Cléo' et Dy' s'adossèrent au mur, et regardèrent avec un air blasé les scènes qui s'étendaient devant elles. Entre gloussements, ragots qui circulaient et hypocrisies, les deux folles allaient avoir du boulot pour toutes les remballer. Parmi un groupe, Julietta fumait une cigarette, en plein salon. Déïdre et Cléophée froncèrent le nez, l'odeur de la fumée piquant les yeux et n'étant pas très agréable.

-Elle ne peut pas fumer par la fenêtre ou aller dehors, cette cruche ? s'impatienta Cléophée en croisant les bras.

-On sera bien mieux dans la chambre, décréta Dy'.

Cléo' hocha la tête, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, s'attirant une fois de plus des regards snobs de la part de certaines filles, dont la cruche à cigarette, qui avait sûrement dû remarquer le froncement de nez de Cléo' et Dy' face à la fumée. La rouquine remarqua le grommellement de Cléophée quand celle-ci entendit des filles fantasmer sur Caïus Volturi à voix haute. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le fait qu'elle parle de lui de cette manière.

Une fois sorties, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs put entendre « Non mais tu les as vues celle-là » méprisant, suivi d'éclats de rire.

De retour dans la chambre, Dy' fixa Cléo' et lui demanda d'un air rusé :

-Dis donc, toi...

-Oui da ? répondit Cléo' d'un air innocent en sortant son ordinateur portable.

-Tu n'aurais pas un peu flashé sur notre cher préfet blond ?

Cléo' rougit.

-Il est juste beau et gentil, se défendit-elle.

Déïdre ricana diaboliquement à la défense de son amie, et grimpa sur le lit de celle-ci, sans quitter son air rusé. Elle fixa pendant trente longues secondes Cléophée qui se tendit, et tapait maladroitement les touches de son clavier, elle qui était d'habitude si habile avec les ordinateurs. La rousse gardait toujours un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Ca t'a car-ré-ment pas plus, d'entendre les dindes parler de lui du genre « Han, je l'aime, il est beau, fort, c'est l'homme de ma vie » et faire des plans pour se caser avec le mec en question, fit-elle remarquer en jouant avec un de ses bouclettes.

-Ca t'aurais pas plu non plus si elles parlaient de... ce cher JACOB... rajouta-t-elle en balançant son oreiller sur la tête de Dy' à la fin de sa phrase

Dréïde haussa les sourcils, et s'éclaircit la gorge avec dignité. Elle avait quitté son air de psychopathe, pour un air encore plus de psychopathe (Oo), et s'allongea sur le lit avant de balancer ses chaussures par terre.

-Hin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, mon cœur ? demanda la rousse en regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur de Cléophée (elle adoooore les regarder squatter l'ordi' -.-')

-Mmmh ? répliqua Cléo' en recherchant "Caïus Volturi" sur Facebook. Mais rien, voyons, rien du tout...

-Hinhin, ricana une fois de plus la rousse, pas convaincue du tout par les protestations de Cléophée.

Son amie grommela, mais son visage angélique s'illumina directement quand elle trouva le profil de Caïus Volturi. Elle se dépêcha en frétillant de lui envoyer une demande d'ajout à la liste d'amis.

Déïdre rit bruyamment en voyant son amie attendre bêtement devant l'écran de son ordinateur que le préfet blond l'accepte. Mais ses rires furent interrompus par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, et le trébuchement d'une jeune femme brune, qui s'étala littéralement par terre.

Dy' bondit directement du lit pour aller l'aider, ce que fit aussi Cléo', mais qui arriva après son amie, étant moins habile qu'elle en posage de l'ordinateur et en sautage du lit et ce en une fraction de secondes. La rousse s'accroupit aux côtés de la personne et l'aida à se remettre correctement sur pieds. Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir, que la fille était en fait la brunette meilleure amie de Jacob qui était arrivée au foyer comme ça avec son chéri. Elle adressa aux deux filles un sourire sincère, mais très gêné et hésita directement au début de sa phrase.

-Euh, merci, les remercia-t-elle brièvement, Vous êtes… celles… du foyer. Hum… Je m'excuse pour… la scène de tout à l'heure… En ce moment, Edward a les nerfs qui craquent. Merci de vous occuper de Jacob, aussi… C'est très cool.

-Bah, you're welcome, ma belle, assura Cléophée à la jeune fille. Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

-Non, non, ça va ! répondit aussitôt Bella.

Julietta et sa bande de greluches passèrent dans le couloir. Les filles n'ayant pas encore refermé la porte, elles virent très bien Julietta pouffer de rire devant elles.

Cléophée haussa un sourcil perplexe et referma la porte avec un magnifique sourire adressé aux greluches. Sourire qu'elle perdit aussitôt la porte soigneusement fermée.

-Mais qu'elles sont bêtes ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Une longue table était posé sous grande baie-vitrée qui occupait tout un des huit murs. Cléophée se saisit de la station d'accueil de son iPod et la déposa à côté de celle de l'iPod de la brunette.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ben, maintenant, c'est ta chambre aussi, alors, logiquement, oui…

Cléo' fit un sourire sincère à la jeune fille et posa son iPod sur sa station d'accueil (fort perfectionnée, d'ailleurs). Elle monta le son, et, en quelques appuis rapide, « Uprising » de Muse retentit fort dans la pièce.

-C'est partit, marmonna Dy'.

Elle se dirigea vers l'alcôve contenant son lit et sortit une magnifique guitare électrique, bleue et noire, de son étui. L'ampli était déjà posé à côté du lit de la jeune fille. Elle brancha sa guitare et commença les accords d'Uprising. Cléo' chantonnait gaiement et Bella était… déstabilisée.

-On vous a donné vos uniformes ? demanda Bella.

-Ah non… on ne nous en a même pas parlé, en fait… répondit Cléophée en relevant les yeux de son ordinateur.

-Ah bon ? C'est bizarre… bon, et ben, je pense que quelqu'un vous les apportera.

-Comment ça se fait que personne n'en portait aujourd'hui ? demanda Déïdre en restant concentrée sur son morceau.

-Ils ne sont pas obligatoires le lundi.

-Che fois, che foiiiiis ! chantonna Cléophée en continuant à taper sur son ordinateur.

A la fin du morceau, Déïdre regarda l'heure sur sa montre, posa sa guitare par terre, et s'affala sur son lit avec un bougonnement plaintif. Elle resta complètement immobile, la tête fourrée dans son coussin, ses cheveux recouvrant entièrement son visage. De loin, on aurait pu la prendre pour une pieuvre avec des bras et des jambes… Et… de la poitrine.

-Darling ? s'étonna Cléophée en levant les yeux vers son amie, qui se coltina aussi un regard peureux et inquiet de Bella qui devait se demander POURQUOI sa chambre était squattée par deux folles dans leur genre.

-On s'fait chiéhéhé, dans ce bleeeed, un truc de maladeuuuuh ! chougna la rousse en tapant son poing contre le matelas.

-Roh, n'éxagérons pas, mon coeur... au moins, on est tranquilles... et puis...

Cléo' jeta un regard par la fenêtre

-Jacob et ses amis font une bataille de boules de neige dans la cour !

Dy' sauta de son lit et se rua vers la fenêtre, le nez complètement écrasé contre la vitre. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et elle fouilla dans son armoire, pour un tirer un bonnet, un manteau, des gants, une écharpe, et une paire de bottes. Elle enfila le tout avec une vitesse surprenante, et ouvrit la fenêtre, de l'air glaciale pénétrant dans la chambre.

-Han, Dyyy', ma chérie… Tu pourrais, pour une fois, pendre la porte ?

Bella haussa les sourcils, et regarda Cléophée, presque choquée. Elle eut juste le temps de voire Déïdre tirer la langue à son amie, passer ses chambres par la fenêtre… et… sauter… La brunette se rua vers la fenêtre, après avoir poussé un cri effrayé, et resta bouche bée devant les roulés boulés de Dy' qui était tombée, et qui se remit habilement sur pieds. Cléo' soupira, et se leva, allant chercher calmement et lentement, ses affaires à elle pour sortir.

-Elle… saute par les fenêtres ?

-C'est son trip, répondit Cléophée qui avait pris l'habitude quatre ans après sa rencontre avec la suicidaire rousse. Elle a fait un stage de cascadeuse quand elle était p'tite, et depuis elle s'éclate... moi je vais à la salle de danse...

Elle se frappa le front, quand elle entendit de façon claire et nette son amie crier dans la cour : «J'vais tous vous rétamer ! Amenez-vous bande de minables ! Mouhahahaha ! »

-Ca y est… elle recommence… soupira Cléophée.

-Recommence quoi ? la questionna Bella curieusement.

-Une fois que Déïdre est lancée dans la compétition, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Elle est forte en sport, et elle déteste perdre. Mais bon… Ca risque d'être très marrant, cette partie de boule de neige extrême.

Bella sourit, amusée, et décida de s'habiller plus chaudement également.

-Bon, moi je reviens dans une heure ou une heure et demi, déclara Cléophée en attrapant son sac de sport où elle rangeait toutes ses affaires de danse classique.

-Moi je vais rejoindre les autres !

Cléophée sourit, et ferma la porte à clés après que Bella soit sortie de la chambre, et elles descendirent dans la cour, où elles retrouvèrent la folle rousse qui portait son chapeau préféré avec des oreilles de lapin en laine bleue, qui se battait avec la bande d'hommes virils Indiens.

-Essaie de pas faire trop de meurtre, lança la fille à lunettes à la psychopathe masochiste qui venait de lancer une énorme boule de neige en plein sur le crâne de Seth Clearwater qui émit un « Aouch » en se frottant la tête.

-J't'aiiiiiiime, chantonna son amie en faisant le signe de la victoire avec sa main qui ne tenait pas de boule de neige.

Bella s'esclaffa et s'approcha lentement du groupe, ses mains dans les poches. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise, vu la situation, se demandant si elle devait se jeter dans la bataille, risquant bleus et œil au beurre noir, ou bien se contenter d'encourager Déïdre de loin et de leur faire coucou de temps en temps en souriant d'un air nais et stupide.

Cléophée rit de loin, avant de se rendre soudainement compte qu'elle ignorait absolument OU était la salle de danse. Elle chercha un plan du lycée et de ses environs et aller commencer à désespérer à fond les ballons lorsque quelqu'un lui vint en aide.

Ce quelqu'un était un jeune homme blond aux cheveux bouclés qui avait l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

-Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui ! répondit aussitôt Cléophée. Je cherche la salle de danse.

-J'y allait justement, dit le blond. Je m'appelle Jasper Hale.

-Cléophée Ferbre. Tu fais de la danse classique ?

-Moi non, mais ma copine en fait. Une sorte de petit lutin frétillant adorateur du dieu shopping…

Jasper abandonna Cléophée au vestiaire. Les élèves s'entraînaient seuls au moins deux heures par semaine, et pour les quatre restantes, un professeur leur faisait cours. Cléo' se mit en tenue, s'attacha les cheveux et ôta ses lunettes. Elle n'avait qu'un léger défaut de vue, et ses lunettes n'étaient que de repos, mais elle les mettait le plus souvent possible.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle à proprement parler. Elle était très grande, avec plusieurs barres, le long des murs couverts de miroir.

La jeune fille commença ses échauffements, puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, commença à danser.

Elle fit ses exercices durant une bonne heure, puis elle se reposa et observa les autres danseurs. Dans le studio, il y avait cinq ou six personnes.

Dans le studio, il y avait deux danseuses, à part elle : une jeune fille squelettique, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, et une autre, plus androgyne, plus jeune également, blonde, qui avait l'air légèrement agressive.

Cléophée revint dans le vestiaire et revêtu son survêtement noir, avant de repartir vers le bâtiment des internes.

De retour dans la magnifique chambre octogonale qui était la sienne pour une année, Cléophée constata que Bella et Déïdre étaient rentrées. Les manteaux, gants, écharpes et autres bonnets étaient suspendus dans la salle de bain et les deux guerrières étaient assises à tables, les cheveux entourés d'une serviette, enveloppées dans d'épais pulls en laine.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusées ? demanda Cléo' en posant son sac de sport à côté de son lit.

-Trop bien, répondit Dy'. On les a rétamés !

-Tu leurs a fait peur, darling, expliqua la danseuse.

-Gna gna gna, répliqua ladite darling. Et toi, tu t'es bien amusée, au studio ?

-Yep ! Le lundi y'a pas le prof, par contre demain j'ai deux heures à partir de 17 heures.

-Moi demain, à 18 heures, j'ai taekwondo.

-… évite de tous les tuer… et ne fait pas comme à Tromso où tu as cassé la jambe de ton camarade ceinture noire…

-Je lui ai juste déplacé le genou ! Il avait qu'à tomber correctement !

-Mais oui, mais oui… dis-moi, Bella, comment est organisée la collecte du linge sale ?

-Chaque chambre possède sa buanderie, répondit Bella. C'est la porte dans la salle de bain. Tu peux utiliser ma lessive.

-Merci !

Cléophée partit dans la salle de bain et prit une longue douche, telle une fille. Une demie-heure voire trois quart d'heure ensuite, elle ressortit de la salle de bain, pour une fois vêtue d'un pantalon de jean foncé et d'un haut noir à manches longues qui découvrait ses épaules et tenait grâce à des lanières. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par une grosse pince au niveau de la nuque et elle avait remit ses lunettes

-Maïe teurn, dit Déïdre en descendant de son lit.

Elle attrapa la serviette de bain qui était pliée et posée à côté de son oreiller, ainsi que des affaire de rechange et se dirigea leeeentement vers la salle de bain, sans oublier de trainer les pieds d'un air très motivé et frais. Elle prit une douche beaucoup plus rapidement que Cléophée, cette dernière ayant épuisé l'eau chaude, se sècha rapidement les cheveux avec sa serviette, les attacha en queue de cheval haute, et enfila sa chemise à carreaux trop grande pour elle, et son jean déchiré et éclaboussé de peinture. Déïdre sortit de la salle de bain, plus réveillée grâce à l'eau froide, et enfila directement après ses chaussons lapins fluffy et tous doux.

-Dis donc, Bells (Quand elle fait des rencontres, la première chose à laquelle pense Dy', c'est de les surnommer), l'interpela la rousse en s'asseyant sur le lit de Cléophée, comment ça s'organise pour la bouffe le matin et le soir ?

-Réfectoire, répondit "Bells". Il ouvre à 19 h 15...

-Okaaaaa ! Donc euh, en gros, dans vingt minutes…

-Effectivement, confirma Bella en vérifiant l'heure sur son Portable high-tech.

Les vingt minutes, les filles les passèrent à squatter l'ordinateur, et à inspecter le profil de tous les élèves du bahut. Cléophée et Dy' (mais surtout Dy') gloussèrent joyeusement en découvrant que Black n'écrivait PAS en langage SMS (Alléluia), et Cléophée gloussa encore plus quand elle vit que Caïus Volturi L'AVAIT acceptée, et d'ailleurs, elle se hâta de se faire des délires sur le cours de maths avec lui, en ignorant son amie qui ricanait en se rappelant de la conversation qu'elles avaient eues précédemment.

Vers 19 heures 20, elles levèrent le camp et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire en discutant. Ledit était donc une chapelle reconvertie. Une multitude de petites tables rondes étaient dispersées dans tout l'espace disponible.

Dans un coin de la salle, un haut empilement de plateaux imitation bois attendaient patiemment être empoigné par des lycéens affamés. Il y avait encore peu de gens dans la chapelle-réfectoire : à une table, Jasper Hale, un lutin qui devait être sa copine, le petit copain de Brunette, une blonde et un gorille mangeaient tous ensemble. A l'opposé, Jacob Black et ses amis mangeaient de manière virile (comprendre, en faisant n'importe quoi). Enfin, seul à une table avec son livre, Caïus Volturi mangeait de manière absolument pacifique.

Bella remplit son plateau, et présenta les deux jeunes filles à la bande de son chéri.

-Les filles, je vous présente Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, et Edward Cullen.

-Enchantés, firent Emmett, Rosalie et Alice.

-Nous nous sommes déjà vu, constata Jasper.

Edward se contenta de grogner.

-Voici Déïdre Bordalin et Cléophée Ferbre. Ce sont mes camarades de chambrée.

Cléophée sourit et Dy' émit une monosyllabe à savoir « Yo… »

-Nous n'allons pas vous déranger ! s'exclama gaiement Cléo'.

-Vous ne voulez pas manger avec nous ? demanda Bella, qui avait l'air d'ignorer que la table était trop petite pour trois personnes de plus, et qu'ils étaient déjà bien tassés.

-Nan, on va vous laisser en famille !

Déïdre sourit, de son air de grande sœur qui sait des choses sans que les gens le remarquent, ayant vu, deux minutes en arrière Cléophée regarder dans la direction de Caïus Volturi. Quand son amie l'interrogea du regard pour savoir si elle était d'accord, la rousse haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'en fichait. Cléo' sourit aux Cullen et aux Hale, avant de marcher gracieusement, telle une danseuse qu'elle était vers la table du préfet blond. Elle s'arrêta, et demanda poliment si elles pouvaient manger en sa compagnie. Gentleman, il accepta sans hésiter, et rangea même son livre qui était posé sur la table à cinquante centimètres de son plateau. Cléophée s'installa et sourit. Dréïde s'apprêta à les rejoindre quand Jacob Black qui était à deux tables de celle de Volturi pointa la rousse avec son couteau.

-Han ! Créature Maléfique ! Périt en enfer ! dit-il avec un ton exagéré et théâtrale.

-Tu veux te battre, Black ? répliqua Dy' en lui adressant un sourire de défi. Quand tu veux ! Je vais te rétamer comme à la bataille de boules de neige ! Tu te remets de cet énorme bleu que je t'ai fait à l'épaule ?

-Dy', tu t'es encore battue ? gronda Cléophée.

-Nyahaha ! ricana son amie, irrécupérable, avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, avant de trottiner gaiement vers la table où était assis le blond et la danseuse à lunettes. J'fais c'que j'veuuuuux ! Je suis une jeune fille responsable et autonome !

Déïdre, avec un geste l'Oréal Paris, mit ses cheveux en arrière, et adressa un sourire inoffensif Colgate à Cléophée qui la regardait avec un air de reproche.

-C'est mal, ma fille ! Ce sont les hommes virils qui se battent !

-Ouais, tu dis ça parce que toi t'es fluette et fragile !

-M... moi ? Fluette ?

-Absolument, intervint Caïus, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ravie que quelqu'un soit de son avis, Déïdre nargua son amie du regard, avant de jouer avec un morceau de viande avec sa fourchette. Elle envoya le morceau de canard en l'air et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter, provocatrice :

-Je suis sûre que si je te faisais une prise, je te casserais quelque chose avant même que tu ne sois tombée au sol. Mais je vais éviter parce que sinon je vais graaaave culpabiliser.

-Oui, bah c'est ma mor-pho-lo-gie-euh ! Ch'est pas de ma faute si je suis petite et légère et mince...

-N'empêche, heureusement que JE suis là pour te protéger des vilains tordus qui pourraient te blesser… sans difficultés, se vanta Dy', la tête haute.

Caïus se retint de rire, mais cela n'échappa pas à Cléo' qui fit mine de bouder, et commença à manger avec dignité. Déïdre s'éclattait toujours à fond en envoyant de la nourriture en l'air avant de la gober. Elle regarda alors dehors, l'un des mur du bâtiment étant en fait un groupement de vitres. Elle sourit en voyant la neige. C'était tellement bieeen la neigeuuuuh ! Pendant la rêverie de miss, Caïus et Cléophée parlaient de cours, de cours, de devoirs, mais aussi parlaient des sports qu'ils pratiquaient. La lycéenne à lunettes fut ravie, découvrant qu'en fait… Caïus et elle faisaient tous deux de l'équitation. Pas dans le même domaine, mais apparemment cela l'avait quand même rendu frétillante et joyeuse. Elle gloussa à une blague très recherchée ET intelligente que lui fit le blond, et se décida enfin à toucher à son plateau seulement à moitié rempli.

-Ouais, bon, c'est peut-être ta morphologie d'être mince et petite, mais tu forces pas sur l'alimentation non plus, critiqua Déïdre.

-Les danseuses doivent être très légères, sinon notre partenaire ne peut pas nous soulever !

Dy' avala presque d'un coup son verre, réalisant qu'en fait, elle était presque en train de s'étouffer avec son riz. Elle toussa à plusieurs reprises, les larmes aux yeux, avant de s'écrouler de rire sur la table. Mais heureusement, par miracle, elle ne reversa rien, malgré qu'elle failli bien tomber de sa chaise tellement elle rigolait.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, s'exclama Cléophée en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ton « partenaire », essaya d'articuler Déïdre malgré les rires, tout en mimant les guillemets.

-Roh, ça va hein, marmonna son amie en retour. C'est le nom que l'on donne aux danseurs qui dansent avec des danseuses, s'enfonça Cléo'.

-Sans blaaaague… Mais c'était plus fort que moi, _j'y ai tout de suite pensé_.

Déïdre se blança sur sa chaise, se calmant tout juste de la crise de fous rires qu'elle avait eu, et mis une main sur son ventre, réalisant qu'elle avait même mal aux abdominaux.

-C'était siiii marrant.

-Lol, poursuivit Cléophée, sarcastique.

Elle planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de lapin et enfonça des courgettes par-dessus avant d'avaler le tout. Caïus, qui avait fini son plat principal, attendait les deux jeunes filles pour continuer son repas. De son côté Déïdre chantonnait les paroles de Muse, jouant dans le vide les accords de la guitare, et mangea finalement la dernière bouchée qu'il restait de son plat principal, et imita avec sa voix le solo de la guitare électrique. Cléo' soupira, et chouina avant de balancer sa tête en arrière.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ch'fous là, moa ? se lamenta-t-elle.

-Rofl, Oh Ye-ah ! La vie c'est du-ur ! Uh oh ouuuuh ! chanta Déïdre, mimant à la perfection les chanteuses de R'n'B

-Pitiée, pas ça... geint Caïus. J'entends déjà du rap à chaque fois que je vais au salon des garçons, alors, pitié, pas toi aussi...

-Oh yeah mon poooote ! Tu rejoindras mon groupe de « Si toi aussi, le rap et le R'n'B te donnent envie de jeter ta radio par la fenêtre à chaque fois que t'en entends » sur Fesse de Bouuuc !

Qui est-ce qui sauvait le monde de la frétillation intense de Miss Bordalin qui était heureuse d'avoir trouvé une autre personne qui n'aime PAS le Rap et le R'n'B ? C'est Black, qui débarqua super zeeen, un sourire je viens faire chier sur les lèvres. Il tapota l'épaule de la rousse qui brandissait, triomphante son poing dans les airs. Celle-ci se retourna, écarquillant les yeux.

-Hum… Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaiiiit, très chère camarade de classe, honorablement nous prêté ta carafe d'eau, parce que je crains qu'il n'y en ait plus nul part parce que les machines à laver sont en grèves, demanda-t-il en faisant des yeux doux qui feraient craquer n'importe qui le regardant.

-Peut-être, répliqua Dy'.

-Fais gaffe, sinon je chante "l'amour est un oiseau Rebel" de Carmen !

-Comme c'est romantique, ricana Cléo' en picorant de tous petits morceaux de viande dans son assiette avec sa fourchette.

Sans hésiter une seconde, Déïdre attrapa la carafe, et en manquant de renverser de l'eau, la tandis rapidement à Jacob, faussement effrayée.

-Va, prends l'eau, mais PITIE, ne fais pas ça ! Je suis trop jeune et trop belle et mes cheveux sont trop magnifiques et bouclés pour mourir, supplia la rousse en lui faisant signe de déguerpir.

-Hin ! Je peux chanter très bien quand je veux, contesta Black, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Pas autant que moi, contesta Dy' en lui tirant la langue. Surtout que "L'amour est un oiseau rebel" est tellement cool, comme chanson.. Faudrait pas la ruiner…

-'Tention, Bordalin, j'vais chanter !

Dy' se leva et donna un faux coup de pied dans le ventre de Jacob, qui recula, et fit semblant d'agoniser, en renversant maladroitement quelques gouttes d'eau par terre, la carafe toujours à la main. La rousse rigola avant de croiser les bras.

-Allez Black, va et fais pas chier !

Cléophée soupira, et adressa à Caïus un regard exaspéré en désignant son amie des yeux. Il sourit, et leva les yeux au ciel avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Déguerpis, chacal, ordonna Dy' d'une manière théâtrale.

Une fois qu'elle se rassit, avec un sourire presque euphorique, montrant qu'elle aimait beaucoup s'enquiquiner avec Black, elle s'attira le regard méfiant de Caïus et Cléophée, qui étaient tous les deux en train de mâcher (tels les moutons amorphes de Cérilly).

-Quoi ? demanda Dy', après s'être éclaircit la gorge.

-Nah, keudall, répondit Cléo', en adressant le même regard que lui avait adressé Dy' quand elle l'avait soupçonné de craquer sur le préfet blond. Je ne dis rien mais je pense très fort.

Caïus fut soudainement largué dans l'échange de paroles sibyllines des deux jeunes filles. Elles s'en excusèrent, et ils finirent de manger leur repas, en oubliant les sous-entendus douteux qu'avaient fait les deux folles.

Après avoir mangé, ils repartirent chacun de leurs côtés dans leurs dortoirs. Pour une fois, les filles furent sages, pour Bella, et ne se couchèrent pas à trois heures du matin, mais à neuf heures et demi du soir.


End file.
